sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Will Yun Lee
| birth_place = Arlington, Virginia, U.S. | yearsactive = 1997–present | spouse = | alma_mater = University of California, Berkeley | module = | hanja = | rr = I Sang-uk | mr = Ri Sang'uk }} }} Will Yun Lee (born March 22, 1971) is an American actor and martial artist. He is best known for his roles as Danny Woo in the supernatural drama Witchblade and Jae Kim in the sci-fi series Bionic Woman. He has also appeared in the films Die Another Day (2002), Elektra (2005) and The Wolverine (2013). He had a recurring role as Sang Min in Hawaii Five-0, played one of the bodies of series protagonist Takeshi Kovacs in Altered Carbon, and voiced Wei Shen in the game Sleeping Dogs (2012). Early life Lee was born in Arlington, Virginia, to Korean parents. His father also has some Chinese origins. His parents are mother Jing Ja Lee and father Soo Woong Lee, a Taekwondo grandmaster. He first began training at just three years old and spent a portion of his youth teaching at Lee's Tae Kwon Do training facility, his family's business in Napa, California. Lee attended UC Berkeley with a full athletic scholarship to study political science and ethnic studies. Career Lee had supporting roles in high-profile films such as Die Another Day, Torque, The King of Fighters and Elektra. He has also acted on FX Network's mini-series Thief and ABC Family's TV movie Mini-series Fallen. He recently guest starred in Hawaii Five-0 as recurring character "Sang Min", and in True Blood as "Mr. Gus". He also played Kenuichio Harada in James Mangold's The Wolverine (2013). In 2018, Lee appeared in several episodes of the Netflix science-fiction series Altered Carbon as one of the bodies used by protagonist Takeshi Kovacs, who was otherwise predominantly played by Joel Kinnaman. Lee provides the voice of the main protagonist in Square Enix's Hong Kong open-world crime game, Sleeping Dogs as undercover cop Wei Shen. In 2002 he was named by People as one of their "50 Most Beautiful People", which quickly led to high-profile roles. In November 2007, he was again recognized by People, this time as one of the members of their list of the 15 "Sexiest Men Alive". Lee is among the actors, producers and directors interviewed in the 2006 documentary The Slanted Screen, directed by Jeff Adachi, about the representation of Asian and Asian American men in Hollywood. He was featured in the music video of Mariah Carey's "Boy (I Need You)" as well as Ice Cube's "Roll Call". Personal life In October 2010, Lee married actress Jennifer Birmingham in Shreveport, Louisiana. Their son was born in June 2013. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * Eichberger, Gaby; Schmidt, Christine (September 2011). "Interview with Will Yun Lee". mycoven.com Category:1971 births Category:American male actors of Korean descent Category:American male actors of Chinese descent Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male taekwondo practitioners Category:Living people Category:People from Arlington County, Virginia Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors